Teenage Secrets
by Kadajkitten
Summary: ((Daryl X OC)) When Daryl and Ferret bonded as teenagers, they never really forgot each other.
1. Prologue

The rustling of the movers awoke the red haired beauty. She was only 16, but her parents always leaving her home alone left her with a more mature and independent persona for her age. The Pierce family had just moved into a cozy house within the mountains of North Georgia. Moaning, Ferret rolled out of bed. She shuffled to her mirror staring at herself with disappointment. With a hand on her face she studied her almond shaped green eyes, the black circles that outlined them showed more prominently on her pale white skin. Her out of the bottle bright red hair was stubborn and a mess, the uneven layers kept poking her eyes. Sighing quietly she made her way into the kitchen.

"Good morning dear I was just about to head out. The movers are almost finished setting up the rest of the house. If you could just pay them with this before they leave that would be great!" Her high energy mother was juggling a folder of papers, and a bagel as she dug through her purse.

"Dad already paid them in advance. Besides I have school today, I can't skip out on my first day." She brushed her bangs aside as she searched around for food.

"Oh that wonderful man! Well honey I'm off!"

Ferret nearly dropped the box of cheerios she pulled out.

"Wait how am I supposed to get to school? It's a thirty minute walk and it's already 7:30."

Her mother frowned, but continued out the door.

"Sorry honey, I'll write you a note to give the office later. I'm going to be late if I don't take off now. I love you have a good day!"

On that note the door slammed closed.

With a scowl the young girl shoved the box back in the pantry and dashed to her room. Her already organized room helped her be swift. Pulling a black summer dress over her skinny body and it reached her awkward knees. With a quick brush of her hair, and applied eyeliner she grabbed her messenger bag and headed out the door. There was a slight breeze, but overall it was beautiful outside. The sun shone on her sensitive skin, she started to think about how fast she would sun burn.

"Fuck off!"

Ferret jumped as she heard a male voice shouting from the mass of trees and bushes.

"You know what it's your life, see if I give a shit."

She heard footsteps moving the opposite direction. A moments' curiosity made the girl peer into the forest. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest as her eyes met with a pair of blue eyes belonging to a rough looking teenager.

"Who the fuck are you!?"

His voice was hoarse with rage. Stunned, her voice wouldn't come out. She found herself mesmerized by his appearance. The boy had shaggy brown hair that she just wanted to run her fingers through. Blushing from the thought she finally had a reply.

"I'm Ferret Pierce, my family and I just moved here."

He chuckled and gave her a look of disgust.

"What kind of name is that? Look bitch what you just saw was none of your business so prance like a good little girl."

With that he started to walk past her. Ignoring his insulting demeanor she followed him close behind.

"My mom really likes animals; she almost named me Cat you know? What's your name?"

He stopped and faced her once again.

"Didn't I just say to move along? I have no interest in talking to you."

"But I have interest in talking to you."

He groaned and stayed silent for a moment.

"I'm Daryl, Daryl Dixon. Satisfied? Don't you have school or something?"

He crossed his arms.

"Nice to meet you! Well yes today will be my first day, wait don't you have school too?"

"Again none of your business."

She stared at him for a minute.

"Picture time!"

Not letting him react, the girl pulled out a camera and snapped a shot of them their faces barely touching side to side.

"What the hell! What do you think you're doing?!"

He grabbed for the camera, but she swung it out of reach.

"You're my first friend here! I have to document my memories."

"Friend?!How do-"

He seemed to realize that the girl was genuine and he opened himself to her.

"Well come on then."

Her face lit up with happiness and she ignored her responsible mind set to follow the boy.

Ferret scurried out of bed in the early morning that Saturday. It was her 18th birthday and she wanted to spend it with her crush. She giggled as she looked at all the pictures they had taken together. Daryl wore an unhappy look in every one of them, but she knew he was happy that he had company.

A tap at her window brought her attention back. Running over to pull the drapes open she saw someone she was unhappy to see. Merle, he was Daryl's older brother and he kept harassing the girl.

"What do you want?"

"Now that's no way to talk. I hear you're legal now."

A grin spread across his face.

"Look Merle I have somewhere to be so if you would-"

"Oh right going to meet my baby brother. Ferret's precious little boyfriend."

A blush of panic covered her face.

"He's not my boyfriend. I'm going now."

As she reached up to close her window, his hand grabbed her wrist.

"Well if he's not your boyfriend then maybe I can be."

She jerked herself away.

"Ugh no!"

She slammed the window shut and closed the drapes. Shaking her head she hurried over to get ready for her big day.

"Took you long enough."

Daryl sat by the stream downhill from the girl's house. She smiled and tackled him down into the grass.

"I'm so glad to see you!"

He placed his hand gently on the back of her head.

"Happy birthday Ferret."

As they pulled away from the hug he presented the young woman with a silver necklace, from it hung a ferret charm. Her eyes watered, she wanted so badly to kiss him. She controlled herself; she loved their friendship too much to risk losing him.

"Thank you, so much Daryl. This is the-"

Their perfect moment was ruined when she saw Daryl's father standing behind them.

"The fuck you doing boy?! You fucking this little girl?"

Daryl had a hint of fear that no one would have noticed had they not known him. His father walked forward to hit him. With a swift movement she blocked the path and took the full blow.

"Ferret!"

The girl's vision was slowly fading. The last thing she saw was true concern from her secret love.


	2. Chapter 1

Ten years later…..

"Sissy when are we going to eat?"

A pair of big doe hazel eyes peered up to her sister.

" Rinoa you need to be quiet, those monsters will hear us."

Ferret watched her little sister's eyes start to water. The poor thing was only five. Silently she pulled a granola bar out of her pocket and handed it to the small child. She jumped happily in place, her black wavy hair bouncing.

The woman smiled, it had been far too long since she saw another human being. The reanimated dead terrified her, but she had no choice, she had to be strong to protect the one she loved. On her way back to see her old friend she saw the first of the zombies. With a quick jerk of her car she sped down to her old home. Flash backs kept haunting her. Her parents turned into vicious growling monsters clawing to reach her sister.

"Sis look!"

Her heart jumped out of her chest, a group of people were bashing in the monster's heads. The little girl's voice had caught the attention of a few of the demons. She swept the child up and started to run towards the group.

"Help, we're unarmed!"

A man in a sheriff's uniform gestured them to get behind him.

"Rick there's too many we need to go!"

A slim Asian man started to yell as he took another swing with his baseball bat.

"Get in!"

They all piled in a truck and took off for their lives.

"Are you alright?"

The sheriff looked to the girls. The little one was crying uncontrollably.

"Rinoa, Rinoa are you hurt at all? You need to calm down."

Ferret brushed the stray hairs out of her sister's face and held her close.

"They were scary; I don't want them to eat me!"

"It's ok sweetie, shhhhh."

"Thank you so much for taking us in, our weapons were stolen from us at gunpoint."

She raised her head and faced the two men.

"Well couldn't let a mother and her child out there to fend for themselves."

"This is my little sister. Haha I didn't think I looked that old."

The Asian stumbled over his words.

"N-no I mean I just assumed, I mean you look pretty young."

"Glenn, now is not the time to be flirting. I'm sorry my name is Rick and this is Glenn."

"I'm Ferret and this is little Rinoa."

"We have a group stuck in the city and another waiting for us in the woods. We were just on our way to pick up the folks in the city."

She nodded at them listening to every word. She was so happy, finally being able to talk to people, real people.

"I'm handy with knives, I'm quick enough for close range and there's no ammo you have to worry about."

Glenn and Rick looked puzzled, but handed her a bag full of assorted weapons. She pulled out two war knives and fastened them to her belt.

"Here Rinoa."

The older girl handed her younger counterpart a small hand gun.

"Are you crazy? Shes just a little girl."

Ferret shot Glenn an irritated look.

"Yes and she needs protection! These are dark times, no one can afford to be unarmed."

"Back off Glenn she's her family."

"We're here."

She was confused; they arrived at the outskirts of the city.

"Alright here's the plan, Rinoa will stay in the car with Glenn. You and me will sneak our way into that build over there and once we give the signal Glenn will drive in and take us all back to camp."

Rinoa tugged on her sister's shirt. Ferret gripped her sister's hands and kissed her forehead.

"It's safer if you stay here sweetie."

With parting words both her and Rick climbed out of the car. She made sure her messenger bag was safely by her side.

"We need to be silent from there point on, I'll give you signs."

She nodded and stayed close. They took back alleys and hid in the shadows until they happened upon a department store. Opening the back door they made their way up a few flight of stairs. Reaching the highest point, Rick opened the door leading to the roof.

"Well I'll be god damned."

The voice sent shivers down the girl's spine, she knew him.

"Merle?!"

"Hello there princess, aren't you looking as delicious as ever."

He was handcuffed to a pipe, why was she not surprised. His temper always was one of his vices.

"What do you people think you're doing, you don't plan on leaving him here do you?"

Ferret was upset, this was his brother. She whipped her head around and was let down when she didn't see Daryl in the group of people.

"He was going to fucking kill us. He deserves to be left here for walker food."

"He may have a temper, but he's a human being! Give me the key."

"Oh my god you knew him didn't you? Before all this?"

A blonde woman sneered at the protective woman.

"Rick please. You seem like a good man."

She ignored the remark from the woman and turned to her savior. After a long pause he handed her a ring of keys. Jingling through the keys she unlocked the cuffs, but not before whispering in his ear.

"…is Daryl…"

"He's back at the camp, you doing this for me or him?"

Satisfied with the answer she unhinged the cuffs and helped him up.


	3. Chapter 2

The group of survivors followed Rick down the stairs. He had them group into pairs and explained his plan to get them all in the truck.

"You can't seriously still have feelings for my little brother."

Merle whispered to Ferret, they were trailing at the back of the group per Rick's conditions.

"That's none of your business."

The man chuckled and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Look little miss red locks, he's family so I figure this whole thing is my business."

Ferret jerked her shoulder away from him and snapped.

"You're just mad that I was there for him and you weren't. Oh and you're jealous that I picked him over you."

He huffed angrily and twisted the girl around, slamming her into the wall. She let out a sharp squeak.

"Don't talk about things you don't know about."

His anger quickly shifted to something else as he played with a strand of her messy hair.

"As for being jealous, heh a little cunt like you? I could make you mine anytime I wanted."

He continued to pin her down and moved his face in closer. Panicked, Ferret squirmed in place. It was the roughest kiss she had ever experienced. It was anything, but love. Finally letting go of his grip he smirked at her shaken appearance. Flash backs to her teenage life raced through her mind.

"What's wrong sweet stuff?"

The red haired beauty covered her face it was red and soaked with tears. Her body shook, and she dropped to her knees.

"Merle you wouldn't understand."

The boy scoffed and without a word he kneeled near the girl. She didn't react at all she just stared at the night sky and continued to cry.

"Daryl..."

"Is he making you cry? Boy don't know how to treat a woman."

He rose up and started to storm off. With worry Ferret jerked up from her position, her legs caved and she grabbed Merle in an attempt to save herself. The two landed into the lush grass, Ferret lying on top of him.

"He didn't do a thing...I-I'm in love with him and I can't tell him."

Merle's body seemed to become tense. Her tear filled eyes met his rough demeanor. She was momentarily stunned when he embraced her tightly.

"I know how that is."

She was puzzled; this was so out of character for her love's troublemaker brother. The girl decided to stay silent and let it all out while she had someone by her side.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

She whispered it under her breath as if she was convincing herself.

"Alright we're moving out."

Rick signaled the group to meet around the exit. She double checked her belt for the knives she had newly received.

"Go!"

The truck was in sight, but the walkers soon took notice of the group. No one wasted time, it was a race. The drooling and snarling of the creatures still terrified her, she tried not to look at them and keep her eyes on the goal. All of the sudden she heard a desperate grunt from behind her. Stopping in her tracks she saw Merle fighting off three or four of those things with much trouble. Without a moment's hesitation she turned around and pulled out her daggers.

"Sissy no!"

She heard the cry from her sister and then a few worried noises from the rest of the group.

"Merle duck!"

He didn't listen, with a frustrated huff she tackled one of the biters to the ground and shoved her knife through its skull, a sick moist noise made her cringe. Turning herself around she kicked another in the gut and drove the other knife through its eye socket. He had taken care of the others, but more were approaching.

"God damn it girl!"

Fear started to cover her face; she couldn't pull the daggers out from their resting places. Jerking and pulling made no budge; she had dug them too deep. She felt herself being lifted off the ground before she realized what was happening. Merle carried her close to his body and ran for the truck. A flush blush crossed her face, he smelled like an older man's cologne and cigarettes. Finally they made it, into the bed of the truck. Seconds later the car zoomed off back into the forest they had come from.

"My weapons…"

"You could've gotten bitten trying to pull those things out with your weak ass body!"

Merle scolded the girl like she was a small child. She ignored him and peered into the window of the truck and gave her little one a smile of success. Rinoa waved happily and tears welled up in her eyes. No one seemed to want to talk, everyone was on edge.

The truck started to slow as an RV and other people came into view. Everyone hopped out of the car and made their way over to the camp. People hugged each other and clamored happily. Rinoa took her sister's hand, but Ferret was unfocused, she scanned the unfamiliar people for her one and only.

"Where's my brother?"

Merle was talking to older man wearing a fishing hat of some sort.

"Went out to hunt for food, should be back soon."

Everyone seemed to break into their own mini groups, until they all noticed the new comer.

"Who's she?"

"This is Ferret and her little sister Rinoa, we found her while we were gathering supplies."

Rick placed a hand on Ferret's shoulder.

"Can we play with Rinoa?"

A little blonde girl and a brown haired boy scurried over, probably excited to have a new playmate.

"Would you like to play with them sweetie?"

Rinoa glanced up at her sister and nodded.

"You all stay within sight alright?"

They agreed and ran off giggling.

"Guess who just brought dinner for everyone?"

Ferret nearly fainted; his voice was something she craved for so long. From the moment they were forbidden to see each other, from the moment she was sent across the states to live with her grandparents.

"D-Daryl!"

She started to tremble and her eyes fogged up with tears.


	4. Chapter 3

Dropping his newly killed prey he stared at Ferret. Without much thought she took a running start and jump hugged him. Letting her sobs out she held onto him tightly.

"I've missed you so much."

Her voice came out crackled and raspy.

"Well I never thought I'd see you again."

He pulled her away and looked at her closely as if studying her every feature. Her tired eyes were puffy and pink, she watched him.

"It's good to see a familiar face."

Daryl pulled her back into his arms and embraced her.

"Jesus get a room."

Merle seemed sickened by their reunion.

"Come on Merle it ain't like that with her."

Ferret's heart took a plummet into deep sorrow. Of course he didn't feel the same way, even if he did back then…it has been ten long years. Merle looked at her and laughed.

"Well I'll be damned."

"I guess I should go get an area set up…"

Ferret pushed away from the hug. She had waited too long, and even though he was here now, she felt miles apart.

"We need to catch up later."

He patted her on the head and walked off with the soon to be dinner.

"Rick!"

Ferret caught up to the leader of the group.

"Oh Ferret this is my wife Lori."

The woman had wispy brown hair; she didn't seem too pleased to see the new member.

"Hello, I guess I'll just set my stuff over there?"

She pointed to the pile of bags that lay near the RV.

"That seems fine; we always have someone on guard. I believe we have an extra tent if you want to go ask Glenn where he put it?"

Rick gestured to the trees; he must have been making rounds. She nodded and chucked her bag along with the others. Making her way through the rough thick of trees, her skin crawled with fear. She didn't want to be running into those things alone. Placing gentle footsteps onto the bramble, she finally spotted the man with the baseball cap.

"Glenn, I don't suppose you know where an extra tent would be?"

He seemed startled and then embarrassed.

"O-oh yeah yeah. I put it in the RV along with all our valuable supplies."

"Thanks, so do you have family in the group too?"

Glenn's normally skittish persona changed to something darker as soon as she asked.

"No and I don't know if any of them are alright…"

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean—"

He bounced back.

"It's totally fine. Look you shouldn't be out here unarmed. Make it back to camp safe ok?"

She didn't want to step on anymore toes and get tossed out of camp; she headed back the way she came. Her breathing stopped as soon as she arrived. Merle was going through her bag and Daryl was nearing him. Her secrets were in there, this couldn't be happening. She didn't know what to do, she couldn't just rush over there and scold him, it would look too suspicious.

"Oooooo what's this, it's got your name on it Darlinaaa."

"Jesus Merle would you cut it out!"

Daryl snatched the journal-like book out of his brother's hands.

"Please don't open it, please, please."

Ferret whispered rapidly to herself from her hiding spot behind the trees.

It was too much to hope for; the book had his name on it, why wouldn't he be curious. His eyes widened at what he saw inside. She remembered making it years ago, inside was his name scribbled next to hearts as well as 'Mrs. Ferret Dixon'. She had pasted all of their photos together, as well as some snuck photos of him within the pages. Seeing his reaction to this book of passion was too much for her.

"Don't worry baby brother I'm working on shifting her attention from you to me."

Ferret stiffened at Merle's comment. It unleashed rage inside her, but she still stayed silent.

"Fuck off Merle."

He shoved the book back into her bag and walked off. Once he was out of sight Ferret emerged, Merle noticed her and gave her a greeting.

"Hey there sweet tits!"

"What the hell was that?!"

She shoved him, but he was much stronger than her.

"You wanted him to know. I saw the look on your face when he pronounced you as only a friend."

Her face scrunched up, who the hell does he think he is?

"I hate you!"

He roared with laughter before grabbing her shoulder.

"Isn't that a little ten year old cry baby?"

She snarled and spit on his face.

"Oh playing this game are we?"

He was angry; she immediately regretted what she had done. He lifted her over his shoulders and carried her away from the camp. She thrashed and squealed, she didn't want to bring the walkers attention, but she needed someone to save her. They traveled off the trail, it was silent and night was falling.

"Now to unwrap my pretty little present."

Merle set her down on the ground and started tugging on her shorts. It dawned on her what he was going to do to her.

"M-merle p-please!"

"Please…take me? Alright sweet heart if that's what you want, ol'Merle is here to please."

Ferret trembled and started scooting away from him; he was too strong, his steel grip made her whimper. He succeeded on pulling her shorts off to reveal a pair of black lacey panties. She kicked around wildly hoping to stall him enough for someone to find them and save her. It was like her attempts to stop him didn't faze him at all. Her tank top was yanked off easily; he licked his lips at the sight of her push up bra holding up her full breasts. Panicked she desperately started to scream. She was silenced by a hand over her mouth.

"I don't think you wanna do that. Would you rather be dead than take a ride on this roller-coaster?"

She wanted to say yes, because she had reasons to live and if she had to endure this to live, she would. She shook her head no and he released his grip. He started to undo his belt; sliding his pants down she laid her eyes on his huge member. Tears started to stream down her face as he signaled for her to straddle him. Pulling down her panties she positioned herself just above him, hesitating.

"For fucks sake!"

He thrust deep into her and covered her mouth with his hand as if he knew she was going to scream. With each push of his hips she started to enjoy it, and she hated herself for it. Ferret was an innocent and respectful girl; she had been saving herself this whole time for Daryl. A few quiet moans escaped her lips.

"Oh ho you like it! Ride me and let me hear you moan baby!"

She didn't like that it was him, but when she closed her eyes all she imagined was herself with Daryl. Grinding herself on him, she could feel herself getting wetter. Suddenly footsteps approached.

"Hello there baby brother."

Ferret couldn't look, he couldn't be him, and he couldn't see her like this.

"Guess your tastes have changed haven't they?"

Daryl gave her a sick look and stormed off.


End file.
